Untitled For Now
by Lay Hime
Summary: Story has no title for now. Chapter 8 is up. Quatre invites the others to L4 and things start to get interesting for Heero and Relena. Rating raised due to innuendo. General couples 1xR, 2xH, 4xC, 5xS eventually.
1. Prologue

**Untitled For Now…**

**By Lay Hime**

This is the first revision of the story, so I fixed some errors. This is supposed to take place after Endless Waltz. There will be some drama later but for now just some OOC-ness.

**Prologue**

The year is After Colony 199. Relena rebuilt the Sanc Kingdom after the Mariemaia incident, otherwise known as the Eve Wars of 196, and became a Peacecraft yet once again. Her brother, Milliardo, and Noin had disappeared shortly after the war and left to Mars. The Gundam Pilots started new lives after the war as well. Wufei became a Preventer and Sally's partner. They are some of the best agents in the organization. Trowa went back with his surrogate sister to be in the circus and became a part-time Preventer. Quatre went back to L-4 and took over his family's business, with the help of his 29 sisters. Duo went back to L-2 to his scrap yard business and to Hilde, who are together. And Heero is still pretty much Heero. He went back to L-1 after being "released" from the hospital and he is now getting a degree from college. He keeps tabs on the safety of the others, including Relena. Every now and then he secretly visits her, leaving presents behind.

**Author's Notes: **I know that this is very brief but I assume that everyone that reads this has seen the end of Endless Waltz and it shows just that, though I did add my own thoughts to some things. Reviews are welcomed and so are flames, but be nice as to this is my first attempt to write a story. I'll try to make the rest of the chapters longer and more interesting I promise. Also, for everyone that is interested, I haven't come up with a title so suggestions are welcomed after the next chapter is up. Thank you very much.


	2. Ch 1: The Invitation

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

**By Lay Hime**

Warning: a lot of fluffiness ahead you have been warned…OOC-ness

"…" dialect

'…' thoughts

_Italics_written notes

**March 24, AC 199**

**Sanc Kingdom**

Relena awoke in her room with the sun coming in through the balcony doors. She looked at her bed side table to see what time it was. The clock read **9:30 AM**. Beside the clock she noticed a rose and a note. She smiled and picked up the rose to smell it. She then tenderly picked up the note with very familiar handwriting on it. It read:

_It has been almost a month since I've last seen you. Wanted to make sure security was updated._

_HY_

"Heero," she sighed.

**Shuttle to L-1**

"Relena"

Heero was on his way back to his home on L-1 after making sure that Relena got his present and watched her sleep.

He thought 'why do I feel this way when I'm close to her?'

Heero arrived at his apartment around mid-morning and was about to check his mail when the vid-phone rang.

"Hey buddy! How've you been?" asked the energetic teenager.

"What do you want Duo?" asked Heero.

"Gosh Heero I'm offended! I just wanted to make sure you were still breathing. So how've you been?" Duo asked. "Hilde just finished talking to a certain blonde politician." He paused to see if he got anything out of Heero. Nothing. "Anyways, Quatre called me this morning to see if Hilde and me were up for a vacation for a couple of weeks. He asked if you wanted to go, but I told him that he should just ask you himself. You'll get his e-mail, just answer if you'd like to go."

"Duo get off the phone, you're supposed to be working!" he heard someone calling the braided boy.

"Hilde babe I'm taking an important call" Duo whined in return.

"No you're not, you're just trying to annoy Heero"

"I took my break early to call him Hilde"

"Your break is lunch time, it's 10 and you just woke up Duo, you got customers waiting on you!"

"I'll call you later buddy or else I won't get lunch. See ya!"

With that Duo hang up.

"Hn, bye."

Heero then proceeded to check his mail. Duo was right, he got mail from Quatre.

_Heero,_

_I'm sending you this email in order to invite you to come to L-4 to spend a couple of weeks here with old friends. I've sent out invitations to the others. Please send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Quatre Winner_

He thought about it for a second before replying.

_Quatre,_

_I read your invitation and I accept. Send me flight information for the date._

_HY_

Relena had just finished eating her breakfast, consisting of cereal and toast, when Pagan walked into the kitchen and handed her the mail. She looked through the mail and found one from Quatre, which she eagerly opened.

_Miss Relena,_

_It would be a great honor to me if you care to join me, at my home, for a couple of weeks as a form of vacation. I am inviting our old friends. Please reply as soon as possible so I can send you the flight information and where to meet._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Quatre R. Winner_

'A vacation at Quatre's or boring paper work?' she thought "I'll call Quatre right away."

She quickly went to her office and dialed Quatre's number from her vid-phone.

**Authors Notes: **So what do you think? Do you think anyone can help me with a title now? Reviews are appreciated since I am new to this. Special thanks to Isis cw for helping me to post this.


	3. Ch 2: The Night Before Departure

**Untitled For Now**

**By Lay Hime**

**Chapter 2: The Night Before Departure**

Warning: OOC-ness…now on with the show

-------------------

**March 26, AC 199**

**10:30 PM**

**L-4**

Quatre was happy that everyone had agreed to come to L-4 to spend time together. He was even more happy that Heero had agreed to come.

He had received everyone's reply and that they were expecting further flight information.

"Master Quatre you look tired."

"You're right Rashid, I am."

"Go to bed Master, I'll finish here."

"I will. Goodnight and thanks."

"Goodnight Master Quatre."

----------------

**10:40 PM**

**Sanc Kingdom**

"I can't wait until tomorrow Pagan."

"I'm sure you can't Miss Relena."

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself Pagan?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll go visit my friend in the city."

"Alright Pagan, Goodnight."

"Goodnight Miss Relena."

-----------------

**10:47 PM**

**Somewhere on L-2**

"I can't wait to see how everyone is doing" Heero said out loud.

"Yeah, me either," said Duo. "I can't wait to see O'Jousan"

"Hn…Relena"

"That's what I thought"

"What are you talking about Duo?"

"Never mind"

_**---Flashback---**_

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_"I'm coming! Hold on! Who the heck- Heero? What are you doing here?"_

_"I came so I wouldn't have to leave by myself tomorrow."_

_"Glad to hear you going Buddy! Come on in, Hilde's just finishing dinner."_

_"Duo who is it?!" The raven haired girl called from the kitchen_

_"It's just Heero, Hilde babe."_

_"Oh? It's nice to see you again Heero."_

_"Hn"_

_"Come on in, dinner's ready."_

_"Great. I'm Starving!"_

_"You're always starving" Hilde said while rolling her eyes._

_"Hey! I resent that!" Duo yelled back_

_"She's right you know" Heero said smiling_

_"Yeah well, make yourself at home I guess" was Duo's answer._

_**---End Flashback---**_

"Sorry Buddy, you'll have to sleep on the couch tonight."

"No, it's fine Duo."

"Alright then, goodnight."

"'Night."

Well what do you think? In a sense I thought that the beginning part of the chapter was on the pointless side. Reviews are welcome. Has anyone thought of a title yet? I was thinking along the lines of "Reunion" anyone got something better?


	4. Ch 3: Waking Up and Departure

**Untitled For Now**

**By Lay Hime**

Warning: OOC-ness…and a lot of sappiness

_Italics_-Dream

'single quote'-Thought

"double quote"-Speech

**Chapter 3: Waking Up and Departure**

**March 27, AC 199**

**Some time before waking up…**

**L-2**

_---Dream---_

_Heero was walking up a hill to where a tree stood over looking the gardens of a palace._

"_Heero!"_

"_Relena…"_

_She ran up to him and engulfed him in a hug and he picked her up and spun her around. It seemed that he couldn't get enough of her. The smell of flowers lingering in her hair and the sound of her voice. She was laughing._

"_Heero!" she screamed "put me down!"_

_And he obeyed her wish._

"_Heero I've been looking for you. Where did you go?"_

"_Here to look at the gardens I guess"_

"_I missed you Heero"_

"_I missed you too Relena"_

_She smiled up at him. He then realized that he was closing the distance between their bodies and bringing his hand up to cup her face. He looked back up at her and she had a surprised look on her face, but then she slowly tilted her head and closed her eyes. Their lips touched and stayed that way for what seemed like eternity. Once he broke the kiss he looked back at her and he saw her blushing._

"_Heero…I…I-"_

"Hey Heerooo!"

_---End Dream---_

"Hey Heero! Wake up buddy."

Duo could have sworn he had just heard Heero growl at him.

"We don't want to be late now, do we?"

"Hn"

"Good then, Hilde made breakfast so get ready and come eat. Hey buddy it looked as if you were having a good dream. By any chance were you dreaming about O'Jousan?"

"Duo stop tying to embarrass him."

"But Hilde ba-"

"Don't Hilde babe me Duo. Now did you eat all those waffles I made?"

"Uh…the dog ate them?"

"Uh huh. Mister you're in trouble now."

------------------

**Preventor HQ, **

**New Port City, Sanc Kingdom**

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Coming!"

"It's about time you open the door Woman."

"Good morning to you too, Wufei."

"Well?"

"Come in, I'll go make some coffee."

Wufei watched Sally as she went into the kitchen.

---10 minutes later---

"Alright I have everything I need. What about you?"

"Yes"

"Let's go then"

"Alright Woman"

-----------------

**Palace**

"Miss Relena do you have everything you need?"

"Yes Pagan. The shuttle leaves in an hour and then you can have your vacation."

"Yes, Miss Relena"

------------------

**L-2**

"_**Flight D-526 destination L-4 is now boarding. Flight D-526 destination L-4 is now boarding"**_

"That's us Hilde babe, Heero"

"Alright let's go!"

"Hn"

Once in line at the boarding gate Duo spotted Trowa and a girl standing next to him.

"Hey Trowa!"

Trowa turned around when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Duo"

"Hey Tro how've you been? And who's the lovely lady?"

Hilde punched Duo in the arm and cleared her throat.

"Um…I mean uh…"

"This is my sister, Catherine Bloom. Cathy these are my friends, Duo, Hilde, and Heero"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all"

"The same here. You have a sister?"

"Yeah"

"That's great Tro! Hey are you going to Quatre's?"

"Yes"

"Cool we have the same flight!"

----------------

Reviews are welcome. Thanks to jdeppgirl4 for your review.


	5. Ch 4: Arrival On L4

Thanks to jdeppgirl4 for reviewing the last chapter, it means so much to me. So without any further ado I give you chapter 4.

Warning: OOC-ness

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of its characters except the plot of this story.

**Untitled For Now **

**By Lay ****Hime**

**Chapter 4: Arrival ****On**** L-4**

-+-+-+-+**  
**

**L-4 Space Port**

**Shuttle from L-2**

"We're here!"

"Yes, Duo now calm down! People are starting to stare."

"Alright Hilde"

"Hey I see Q-man. Hey Quatre! Over here!"

The blond teenager turned around at the sound of his name.

"Oh! Hey you guys, how was your flight?" he politely asked.

"It was fine Quat. So…," he pressed closer to Quatre and whispered, "When does Princess Lena get here?"

"She'll be here shortly with Sally and Wufei, in about 15 minutes."

"That's great!"

"Has Miss Relena said anything about calling her 'Princess'?"

"Nope. She said she doesn't mind."

-+-+-+-+-+

**Shuttle from ****Sanc**

"Are you women ready to get off?"

"Yes, Wufei"

"Yeah, yeah come on."

"Sally, why do you and Wufei argue so much?"

"Well…I guess it's our way of saying that we get along."

"I see." She had a suspicion there was something more than that.

"Princess!"

"Huh?" She looked up and saw a blur of black and brown with a long braid coming at her. Duo had run toward her, hugged her and spun her around.

"Duo! It's nice to see you too! Put me down!"

-+-+-+-+

Heero was glaring at the scene before his eyes. 'Just like my dream, except Duo is hugging her instead of me. Why do I suddenly feel like hurting him?'

"It's just Duo, Heero, don't worry about it," said Hilde. "Alright Duo, that's enough. Other people are waiting to greet her, you know."

"Alright, alright, I'm moving"

"Relena!"

"Hilde!"

"It's been a long time since I've seen you Lena"

"Same here, Hilde."

The two girls hugged as Quatre approached them.

"Welcome back to L-4 Relena"

"Thank you Quatre, I'm glad I decided to accept your invitation."

"Wufei, Sally, it's nice to see you again as well."

"Hn"

"Why thank you Quatre."

-+-+-+-+

"Trowa, Catherine, its nice to see you here. I'm glad you came as well."

"Thanks Relena," said Catherine as they hugged.

"Relena," Trowa nodded.

-+-+-+-+

By this time everyone had greeted each other except for Heero and Relena.

"It's nice to see that you came, Heero"

"Relena"

"I got your message," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Good"

She looked up and was shocked to see that he had what could be called a smile on his face, just for her. Unfortunately for Heero, Duo and Quatre saw it too.

-+-+-+-+

"So Quat, do you think those two might actually admit that they like each other now?"

"I don't know Duo. Maybe, but do you really think that they will, I mean, how do you know that they really do feel that way?"

"Look at them Q-man. Didn't you see Heero smile for her? Maybe he's figured out by now that he loves her."

"How do you know if he loves her?"

"You know how much Lena loves him don't you?"

"Yes"

"Well, I have a feeling that he loves her back as much as she does him."

"I hope you're right Duo"

"I am, trust me"

'That's what I'm afraid of,' Quatre added mentally.

* * *

So…what do you think? Please review, you can flame me if you want, but remember this is my first fan fic. 


	6. Ch 5: Arrival At The Mansion

I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter is just a fill in, so it doesn't have a lot of dialogue. It just explains Quatre's mansion and stuff. Thanks to midnightblue123 for reviewing the last chapter and for giving me something to think about.

Warning: OOC-ness

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of its characters except the plot of this story.

**Untitled For Now**

**By Lay ****Hime**

**Chapter 5: Arrival At The Mansion**

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

**Quatre's**** Mansion/Home on L-4**

**Outside**

"Wow, this place is huge!"

"Thanks Duo," Quatre said blushing. "I'll show you to your rooms in a moment."

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

**Inside**

They were standing in the entrance hall of the mansion. To the right was the living room/conference room used for business meetings. To their left was a ballroom of sorts. It doubled as a huge dining room/banquet hall for parties. As Quatre explained, the family living room was on the second floor, the sleeping quarters were on the third floor, and the kitchens and informal dining room were behind the main staircase and the room to their right on the first floor. There was also a library, an instrument room, an activities room with a pool table and game consoles, all on the second floor. There was an indoor swimming pool on the first floor along with a jacuzzi room, steam room, and a full service spa that his sisters used when visiting, toward the back of the home. His sisters' many rooms were scattered along the remaining third floor rooms and that of the whole fourth floor. Outside on the enormous grounds, there were several gardens, an indoor and outdoor basketball court, tennis courts, a track, a cross-country trail, and a golf course. It was easy to compare the Winner Mansion to a 5 star hotel, and then some.

Quatre then led the group through another entrance and into the next room which held the magnificent main staircase to the mansion. There they were greeted by the Maganac and Iria, one of Quatre's many sisters.

"Welcome everyone," Iria stepped out as she said this. "As I understand, all of you will be staying to accompany Quatre for the next couple of weeks as a vacation. Your rooms are located on the third floor along the right hallway. Breakfast will be served at 9 AM, lunch at 1 PM, and dinner at 7 PM. We have cooks working throughout the day, so feel free to go to the kitchens if you want snacks. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to be going now. Take care, little brother."

"Goodbye Iria"

After the siblings said their goodbyes, the Maganac dispersed and went back to whatever they were doing before.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Quatre was very much expecting everyone to arrive at his home because everyone had their own room and bathroom; and each one was decorated to where each person was comfortable. Of course, Heero had his rooms next to Relena's and everyone else had theirs in a similar fashion. On one side of the hall were Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, Sally, and Wufei's rooms next to each other. On the other side of the hall were Duo, Hilde, Relena, and Heero's rooms. The only difference between Heero and Relena's rooms, and everyone else's, was the fact that they were the only rooms that connected to each other through a door inside. Though of course Heero noticed the extra door, while Relena thought it was a closet, and hadn't found out yet.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

After everyone got settled in, they were called down for lunch.

"I hope everyone likes fried chicken," said the cook. "Bon Appetit!"

(&)(&)(&)**1 hour later**(&)(&)(&)

"Man, I'm stuffed!"

"You ate third helpings of course you're 'stuffed'!" stated Hilde. The others laughed or looked on in amusement at Duo and Hilde's outburst.

* * *

Well this chapter is kind of boring, but I had to sort of describe Quatre's humble abode, I mean mansion. The next chapter should be better. Review! 


	7. Ch 6: Night Outings

Warning: OOC-ness and some fluff for most of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters except the plot of this story.

**Untitled For Now**

**By Lay Hime**

**Chapter 6: Night Outings**

(&)()(&)()(&)()(&)

Relena was lying wide awake. She turned to see what time it was.

**1:40 AM**

"I can't sleep"

She got up, put on her robe, and walked out of her room. She headed toward the staircase failing to notice a presence following her. She climbed up to the fourth floor and saw another staircase that looked like it led up to the roof. Once she reached to top of the staircase, she spotted a door and reached for the handle. It was open. As she went out on the roof, she was surprised that the roof itself was flat and even, and had a wooden floor lain out. It was like that of an apartment complex patio roof. Relena walked to the rail at the edge and her breath was taken away on the magnificent view of the grounds around the mansion and of the colony, failing to notice the other person's presence.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"But not as much as you," said the other presence.

She gasped and turned around.

(&)()(&)()(&)()(&)

**1:40 AM**

Heero had been awake for the past half hour. He had had the same dream again and since he had woken up, he couldn't go back to sleep. He heard a door open and close. He got up and waited until the footsteps passed his door to check who was up. He opened the door and saw a feminine figure with long blonde hair walking down the hallway.

'Relena'

He couldn't help it. He followed her and noticed she was headed for the roof. He trailed behind her not too close nor too far away.

She opened the door and he caught it before it closed. She was looking around in amazement.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"But not as much as you," he said without thinking.

He heard her gasp and saw her turn around.

"Heero!" she said breathlessly.

(&)()(&)()(&)()(&)

"Heero! You scared me." She sighed in relief.

"I didn't mean to frighten you Relena."

"No, I…uh…it's alright Heero, I'll just go back downstairs."

"Relena don't," he replied. "I mean, please stay."

"If that's what you want."

"I do"

She blushed.

He smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Heero…thank you f-for the rose," she mumbled while looking at her feet.

"Your welcome. Relena…"

He gently put his finger under her chin and brought it up.

"Heero, wh-y-your smiling"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"For leaving without telling you. I wanted to go find myself. I wanted to learn to be human. I wanted to learn how to express my feelings. I wanted to…"

"You wanted to what? Heero?"

"I wanted… I wanted to-"

**BANG**

"Oh! Sorry, am I disrupting something?"

'Heero giving me the death glare and Relena blushing. That's a definite yes,' he thought.

"N-no, Duo. You're not disrupting anything. We, I mean, I was just saying how beautiful the colony looks like this," Relena stuttered. "We should be getting back inside. It's getting chilly."

"Yeah," Heero agreed.

"Alrighty then. Heero, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hn"

"Goodnight Duo, Heero."

"Night Relena"

"Sweet dreams Princess"

Duo waited until she closed the door.

"So, Heero…"

"What do you want Duo?"

"I just wanted to know something."

"What?"

"Do you like 'Lena?"

"…"

"Does that mean yes?"

"I do…like her."

"Was that why you were up here with her?"

"No."

"Huh? You're not gonna tell her?"

"Not right now."

"Then why were you up here?"

"You ask too many questions." With that he left Duo by himself on the roof.

"I knew it! You're in love with the Princess," Duo said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey Heero! Wait up!"

* * *

I warned you there was going to be some fluff. So what do you think? Please review. I thought, surely by now I should have more than 3 reviews. Thanks again to jdeppgirl4 and midnightblue123 for your wonderful reviews. The next chapter is Ch 7: The Park.


	8. Ch 7: The Park

WOW, 4 months go by so fast…yes jdeppgirl4, I know that the chapters are somewhat short, but that is obvious because it's my first story and I'm still in the process of writing the following chapters. My hope is that as the story progresses, the chapters themselves are going to be longer. Thank you's go out to jdeppgirl4, midnightblue123, and comet01 for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

Warning: OOC-ness

Disclaimer: I own nothing except some Gundam Wing manga and a copy of Endless Waltz. Now on with the show!

P.S. remember chapter 6 takes place in the early hours of the morning, so in other words, chapter 6 is March 28 at 1:40 AM.

**Untitled For Now**

**By Lay Hime**

**Chapter 7: The Park**

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

**March 28, AC 199**

**Later that**** morning ****after**** breakfast****…**

"What shall we do today everyone?" asked Quatre.

"How about we go down to the lake?" suggested Hilde.

"Or how about if we go have a picnic at the park?" asked Quatre.

"That's a great idea Quatre!" said Catherine.

The others agreed

"Great! Then go get changed into comfortable clothing and shoes. Let's meet back here in 20 minutes," he said.

**---****20 minutes later---**

"Is everyone here?" asked Duo.

He got various responses confirming their presence.

**---At the park---**

"We have about an hour until lunch time, so feel free to do what you want."

"Yes! Tag you're it!"

"Duo! Watch out for that wall!"

"Huh? What w-oomph"

Duo had hit the low wall separating the grassy area and the children's playground, flipped over, and landed in the sand on his back.

"She told you to watch out, but you never listen do you."

"Shut it Wufei."

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

**10 minutes later **

**Sally and Wufei**

"Wufei…"

"What is it woman?"

"What do you think about the rumors going around about that rebel group?"

"I think that Preventers should be looking into it."

"We are looking into it."

"Then what are we doing sitting under a tree?"

"Look, Une sent us here to protect the others and Relena. The only thing she told us was to watch for anything suspicious while we're here and report back, remember?"

"Yes"

"If something should happen, we'll be there. Besides Duo and Trowa are part-time Preventers, so if anything out of the ordinary appears we'll figure out what to do. Plus all of you guys are ex-gundam pilots. What could go wrong?"

"Maybe you're right"

"Of course I am!"

All she got back was a stare.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

**Hilde and Duo**

"Come on Hilde, I'm not a baby!"

"Then stop whining!"

"Fine!"

"Fine"

"Sorry babe."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you"

"Forgiven?"

"Forgiven"

"Hey babe," He said with a grin.

"Oh no Duo. Not the smile. What are you planning this time?"

"Say Hilde, has 'Lena confessed that she likes Heero?"

"I had a suspicion; she didn't need to tell me, why? Do you have something up your sleeve, Duo Maxwell? Spill!"

"I caught them up on the roof last night. And they were standing very close. I think I walked in right when he was going to confess to her. I didn't mean to, but I did," Duo added very fast.

"You want me to find out four sure," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes"

"Heero already told me he likes 'Jousan"

"I've got an idea Duo"

"What is it?"

"How about we play a confession game like Truth or Dare with a twist, if you get the twist."

"Alcohol just might loosen them up a bit."

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Relena was swinging slowly watching the other children at the park play. She then felt a chill run up her spine, as if someone was watching her. She got up and started looking around her. She didn't see anyone suspicious. There were just children playing. She left the playground in search of one of her friends. She spotted Heero sitting under a tree reading a book.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Heero was trying to read a book, but his mind kept going back to the night before and how he almost told Relena how he felt.

'Relena'

_**Flashback**_

_"__I wanted to go find myself. __I wanted to learn to be human.__ I wanted to learn how to express my feelings. __I wanted to…"_

_"You wanted to what? Heero?"_

_"I wanted… I wanted to-"_

_**End Flashback**_

He thought 'I wanted to tell her that I love her and show her how much I do.'

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

"Heero"

He turned to look at her "Relena"

"Heero," she sounded a bit scared.

"What is it, Relena? What's wrong?"

"I felt that someone was watching me. May I sit with you?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you" she said.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh. Um…I can't concentrate."

"May I ask why not?"

"I was thinking."

"About last night," it wasn't a question.

He sighed. "Yeah"

"Heero…About last night…I-I—"

"Lunch time you two." It was Quatre.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

"Officer Rawling. What did you find out?"

The officer saluted. "Sir, she is not in the Sanc Kingdom. She has left to an undisclosed location, but I found out that Quatre Winner had contacted the Vice-Foreign Minister before she left."

"Excellent. What about you Officer James?"

"I was on in the L-4 colony cluster earlier today. I spotted someone that resembled her, but I couldn't get close enough to make sure and…"

"What is it James?"

"She had a kid"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes Sir"

"Then it wasn't her!"

* * *

Reviews are welcome. My offer about a title is still open...so any suggestions are welcome. 


	9. Ch 8: Truth or Dare, But No Alcohol Plea

The next couple of chapters are basically fun and pointless chapters. The group is acting mostly their age. Oh and this chapter has been the longest so far. I left some hints throughout the chapter about something. The last section of the chapter will reveal part of the mystery.

Warning: OOC-ness and some fluff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except some Gundam Wing manga and a copy of Endless Waltz. Now on with the show!

**Untitled For Now**

**By Lay Hime**

**Chapter 8****: Truth or Dare, But No Alcohol Please!**

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

**March 29****, AC 199**

**--Early Afternoon—**

After everyone had come back from the park there had been a relaxing period. Everyone did what they wanted on the grounds. That night had no disruptions. The next day however something was amiss. Everything seemed normal on the outside. Heero had been on his faithful laptop and Relena had been reading an interesting romance novel for most of the day. The others had been locked up in an undisclosed location in the mansion—the library—for most of the day plotting away. Naturally, Wufei was completely left out of it, as to not arouse suspicion.

"We've been here for most of the day and we haven't decided what game to play for them to confess! Argh!"

"Duo calm down," said Sally.

"We've narrowed it down to 'I Never' or 'Truth or Dare,'" Hilde said confidently.

"I still think we should play 'I Never' to loosen those two up."

"Duo, I don't agree with using alcohol to make them talk."

"Ah man, Quat, you're taking the fun part out of it."

"Has anyone thought that maybe we should just leave them alone and have them confess to each other when they are ready to?"

"Come on Quatre, this won't hurt anyone. Besides don't you wanna know their reactions?" asked Catherine.

Trowa had stayed silent the entire time the others talked about Heero and Relena confessing their undying love for each other. He had other things on his mind when it came to that particular subject. No one knew his real feelings, though he suspected Catherine knew more than she led on.

"OK! So let's take a vote," suggested Duo. "Who wants to play 'I Never'?"

Duo and Sally were the only ones that raised their hands.

"How 'bout 'Truth or Dare'?"

This time Hilde, Catherine, and Quatre raised their hands.

"Ok so 'I Never' has 2 votes and 'T or D' has 3, we win!" said Hilde excitedly.

"Hold on there missy. Trowa didn't vote. Which do you pick Tro?"

"It doesn't matter. Whichever is fine."

"But Tro, you gotta pick one," Duo stated.

"Truth or Dare"

"Majority rule, Duo you lose!"

"You know for being teenagers, you sure act more like children everyday," Sally commented to Hilde and Duo's behavior.

"Do not!" Duo whined.

"I prove my point."

The others just laughed at him. Trowa got up and left and the others followed leaving Hilde and Duo alone.

"You sure this'll work Hil?"

"I don't know, but I hope it does. Quatre won't let us use alcohol, so we can't rely on that."

"Who says he'll find out?" Duo joked.

"You won't ever change will you?"

"Maybe not"

Hilde moved closer and engulfed Duo in a hug.

"I love you Duo."

"And I love you Hilde"

He lowered his head and captured Hilde's lips with his in a short but sweet kiss. She melted into his arms with a sigh.

**---After Dinner--- **

Everyone had finished their dinner and where currently in the informal living room on the second floor.

"Hey who wants to play a game?" asked Duo.

"What type of game?" asked Quatre, catching onto the plan.

The others were getting "interested."

"I don't know, how about a little 'Truth or Dare'?"

"Not a chance in Hell, Maxwell!"

"Oh come on Wuffers, have some fun for a change."

"My name is Wufei!"

"Fine I'll play your stupid game" Wufei growled out after Sally elbowed him.

"So who else wants to play?"

Everyone else agreed leaving Heero, Relena, and Trowa to decide.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to play a couple rounds," Relena agreed falling for the bait.

"Hn"

Nod

"Alrighty then! The rules are simple. Everyone gets to ask one question at a time to a poor individual soul. If you are called upon, you have to reply 'Truth' and answer the question truthfully or 'Dare' and meet your doom."

Hilde rolled her eyes and added, "It's not as bad as he makes it sound." Relena smiled.

"Come on get in a circle," Duo added.

After everyone had found a comfy place on the floor or furniture Quatre asked, "Who goes first?"

"I do!" came the answer from Duo.

"We're all doomed," groaned Wufei.

"Just for that you're my first victim."

"Crap"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" he didn't want to be part of one of Duo's pranks.

"Ok…" Duo got the smirk on his face. "Do you like someone in this room?"

Wufei glared at Duo for a long time before answering, "Yes."

"Your turn"

"Barton, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss the person sitting next to you."

Trowa looked on both sides. On his left Catherine was looking at him and on his right Duo was making kissy faces at him.

He went left and kissed Catherine on the forehead.

"Heero, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"What was the most embarrassing thing you had to…wear?"

"Nothing"

"Come on Heero man, you've never worn something embarrassing before? What about the spandex you wore when we met you?" Duo pushed on. The girls giggled while the guys seemed amused.

"Nothing; really"

"I don't believe you."

"Suit yourself. Hilde, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to dye your hair a neon color."

"Deal. I'll do it tomorrow. 'Lena, Truth or Dare?"

"Umm…Truth?"

"Ok…have you ever had kinky dreams about someone?" Heero and Trowa just stared at her and waited for the answer.

"What?!" Relena asked blushing red as a tomato.

"You have to answer or take the dare."

"What's the dare?"

"I'll go easy on you this time. Dye your hair with me?" she said laughing.

"Ok, I'll dye my hair"

"Cathy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to throw knives at…Duo."

"Hey! What did I do to you?" Duo asked acting hurt.

"Dragging us into this stupid game," Wufei interrupted.

"Alright, let me go get them. Be right back!" Catherine yelled as she left.

Catherine went to go get her daggers out of her luggage while the others pinned Duo to a wall. When she came back she told Wufei to restrain Duo and put an apple in his mouth and on top of his head. Duo looked as if he was about to faint. Once the apples were in place she tried to comfort Duo by telling him that Trowa did this almost on a daily basis. She threw the daggers at the apples and hit them right in the center. Duo almost had a heart attack.

"Quatre! T or D?"

He swallowed nervously and asked "Truth?"

"What was the most embarrassing thing you've had to buy?"

"When I was younger I had to constantly go to the store and buy pads and tampons for my sisters."

"Miss Sally, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to…" he stopped to ponder and then got an evil glint in his eye "I dare you to sit on Wufei's lap until you're called again"

"What? No, don't even think about it!"

"Oh come on partner, it could be worse."

Wufei just stared daggers at Quatre who was now smiling nervously, while the Duo was cackling.

It was Sally's turn. "Hilde, T or D?"

"Truth"

"Are you and Duo 'involved'?"

Apparently Hilde wasn't' expecting that question because her eyes got big and blushed. "Umm..." She recovered "Yes"

Quatre and Relena just blushed at the innuendo, while Duo had a cocky grin on his face.

"Cathy Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Cathy I dare you to strip down to your undies right now"

"No way! Cathy don't," Trowa interrupted.

"Come on brother."

"No"

"Sorry Hil, Truth"

"When did you learn to throw knives?"

"When I was 8." Wows were heard.

"Rel, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you want to kiss someone in this room?"

She blushed but answered "Y-yes"

"D-Duo, Truth or Dare?" she added quickly.

"Truth."

Relena got bold and asked "Who was your first…" she paused for dramatic effect "kiss?"

"A girl on L-2 that I knew when I lived on the streets"

"Hey babe, you aren't jealous?"

"No Duo, cuz your not my first kiss either."

They started making googly eyes at each other and started kissing.

"Duo your next"

"Hmm…" he came up for air. "Pass to Hilde"

"'Lena, T or D?"

"Dare," she said cautiously.

"I dare you to…reveal your…bra size." 'She has got to be kidding,' thought Relena and when she saw Hilde smirking, she knew it wasn't a joke; in fact Hilde was trying to embarrass her.

"I-I…umm"

"She's a 34C," stated Duo too confidently.

"And how do you know that, Mr. Maxwell?" Relena asked defensively, while Heero sat there looking shocked at Duo trying to figure out how he knew that piece of information.

"I've had to wash your laundry on more than one occasion as punishment 'Lena"

"That doesn't mean you have to look at the size."

"I had to look at the tag to know how to wash it!"

"Thanks a lot Duo," she mumbled while flushing red with embarrassment.

"Anytime!"

"Since you knew and answered for her…Duo Truth or Dare?"

After that the questions and dares started becoming stranger until they got plain out weird and more sexual. Sally was able to get off Wufei. The game continued until the questions started to center around a certain pilot and blonde politician. By now too much information was revealed by Duo and Hilde's part. Apparently, Quatre was afraid of monkeys. Catherine revealed that Trowa was in love with a girl, but didn't reveal who. Wufei had initially admitted he liked someone in the room and Sally seemed smug for some reason. Relena had admitted that she would like to kiss someone and Duo revealed her bra size. The next question was directed at Heero by Duo.

"Heero, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Alright, have you had any fantasies about -"

"Duo, I think that's enough!" interrupted Relena. Heero just glared because he knew where Duo was heading with that question.

"Yes, I agree with Miss Relena. I think it's quite enough and it is getting late, I might add," added Quatre.

"Why are you so interested in Yuy's sex life?" Wufei asked smugly.

"It's just a game Wuffers and besides I was just asking for someone else in this room," he said staring straight at Relena while wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Relena hid her face in a curtain of blonde hair trying to cover up her red face.

"Come on Duo, let's go before you embarrass yourself any further. Goodnight!" Hilde said while half dragging Duo out of the room.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Relena and Heero were walking up the stairs headed toward the guest rooms after he volunteered to accompany her to her room. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the landing. The reason of the disruption was Hilde yelling at Duo about his actions earlier during the game. They ignored it and kept walking. Once they reached Relena's room, they were engulfed in an awkward silence. Relena had her back facing Heero and was reaching for the door knob when Heero apologized.

"Excuse me?"

"Relena…I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean for Duo to-"

"It wasn't your fault Heero. You didn't know he was going to ask or say those things." She smiled at him and reached for his hand. "Don't worry Heero. It's fine." She let go and opened the door to her room. She turned to face him once inside the doorway. "Goodnight Heero." "Goodnight Relena." And she softly closed the door. He went to his room and realized that she still hadn't realized their rooms connected. He smiled.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

In the shadow of the hallway one lone figure stood and had been witness to the scene. His visible emerald green eye shined from the ray of moonlight streaming in through the window at the end of the hall. He turned and entered his own room.

* * *

** Authors Note: **Finally, this chapter is done. Like I said before the story started, this chapter is the longest I have written. I'd also like to point a few things out before I continue. I went back and revised a couple of chapters and made some changes. The first major one was that I changed the year. Initially I had it as 198, but I decided to make them a year older. If you have paid attention you will realize that and also that Relena's birthday is coming up. I put in a twist, which you probably already picked up on. Reviews are welcome and if you have any questions feel free to send me a message. 


End file.
